The Early Years
by xx-sherlocked-xx
Summary: Teen!lock. Eventually sherlolly. Sherlock and Molly go to the same school and they have similar family lives... Unfortunately that includes being abused. Can they help each other get through it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! so this a story I just started writing with my friend melanie who I RP with and we came up with some back stories and decided to turn it into an actual story so here ya go! Hope you like it!**

**-Katie-**

* * *

Sherlock trudges himself to English, first class of the day dreading every bit of it. "Dull, boring, duh, obvious, predictable". It was no wonder he couldn't and didn't want to concentrate, still feeling the deep stinging on his back from the night before. His stepdad Jacob had come home drunk again and Sherlock was always his main target. "At least he didn't light me on fire last night" Sherlock thought to himself.

Meanwhile Molly drags herself into the same English class, rubbing at the cuts on her wrist through her sweater and limping a bit, with a bruise on her cheek from being pushed down the basement stairs by her mother after her father left for another business trip to Singapore or something like that. "At least it wasn't the spiders this time" she thought and shuddered, sitting in the back corner of the room and burying her face in her arm.

Sherlock notices the peculiar girl in the corner of the room while aimlessly looking around per usual. He has never seen her before and is immediately intrigued. "Yes, something to do to pass the time" he thinks, as he begins to deduce her. "She's in bad shape, bruises, a limp. Abused. Wears ugly sweaters and baggy clothes. Either she's hiding self harm or she has no motivation to look good . She doesn't seem popular and doesn't look like she has friends so why would she be motivated to look better?" Sherlock stared at her the whole class trying to figure out all he could, without seeing her whole face.

Molly cries silently all class period hiding her face either in her arm or by looking at the wall that faced away from the rest of the class. She cried because she knew she wasn't good enough, or at least her mother had told her that often enough to the point where she believed it was true. She's terrified to go home, afraid of whatever mood her mother will be in and whether she will actually be allowed to eat dinner tonight.

When class ends, Sherlock gets a glimpse of the girl as she quickly arose from her seat. Mousy brown hair, chestnut brown eyes, pink cheeks and red lips. Around her eyes were puffy. She had been crying. "Crying?" Sherlock thought. He didn't want to seem sentimental, as his older brother a Mycroft had always told him "Caring isn't an advantage Sherlock", but at the same time he hated seeing people in as much pain as he himself had endured, especially this girl who didn't seem like she deserved any of it by the look of pain and fear in her face. Sherlock nonchalantly makes his way to the exit of the classroom, purposely bumping shoulders with her as they both tried to exit at the same time.

"Oh. Um apologies" Sherlock said and bowed his head in a polite manner.

Molly hissed in pain because of the hit that her already injured shoulder had just taken and felt tears of pain threaten to fall but she pushed them back and instead rubbed her shoulder and instinctively looked down. Her hair fell over her shoulder and covered the sides of her face and she mumbled "it's okay my fault I'm so sorry" before quickly making her escape out of the class and going to her second class, Geometry.

Before Sherlock could get a word in, she was off and gone, disappearing down the hall. He sighs and goes to his next class, Geometry. Oh how he dreaded math. If there was anything less useful in the world he would probably enjoy it more than this.

She sits in the same seat that she did for English, back corner, before opening her notebook and drawing absentmindedly in it. Her dad had given it to her for her birthday and she took it almost everywhere with her.

Sherlock walks in and sees her there, noticing the empty seat next to her and takes advantage, grabbing it before anyone else. He bites his lip before attempting to speak to her for a second time. "Hey, I'm really sorry for bumping you. It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I wasn't paying attention..I hardly ever seem to...um anyway, my name is Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. And you are?"

She keeps her eyes downcast and jumps a bit, almost frightened at the fact that someone was actually talking to her, let alone the certain someone that she had a crush on since elementary school but never really seemed to know she existed. "Um it's okay I don't really pay attention either I'm um Molly. Molly Hooper."

"So you're her. I saw a few of your drawings hanging up outside the art room with your name on them and I always stop to admire them. You're a really good artist Molly Hooper."

She smiles slightly, shyly and blushes. "Oh um yeah I'm um me. Thank you. I mean I'm not that good im just um me"

Sherlock notices that she is clearly in need of a confidence boost, as he is most the time also and he decides to keep talking. "Just you? What do you mean just you?"

"Oh um um I don't know I'm nothing special just some girl um yeah". Her hands sweat a bit and she closes her notebook. She shoots him a quick and obviously fake smile before looking down again, twisting her hands in her lap.

"I think everyone is special and unique in their own way. You are too. And I know what it means to look sad when you think nobody can see you."

She bites her lip to keep it from trembling. "Then you've never met someone as useless as me. I make myself easy enough to see because nobody wants to see me. Thank you though." She jumps up and runs out as soon as the bell rings.

Sherlock follows after her "Molly wait! Just wait a second!"

Molly runs quickly into the bathroom and into the last stall. She sinks down to the floor and draws her knees up to her chest breathing heavily and cries into her knees.

Sherlock stops and catches his breath, running his hand through his thick jet black curls. He goes to his locker and shoves his books in it, keeping an eye on the girls bathroom in case she decides to come out. He didn't know how or why, but Molly Hooper was special. She intrigued him unlike anybody else and he wanted to get to know her better more than anything in the world. He couldn't stop himself from thinking of her for the rest of the day and when the school day ended, he retired to the music room to write her a song on his violin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter two! I'm going to be uploading chapter 3 later today probably and maybe chapter 4 too. I don't if you know this but the girl that I'm writing this with, Melanie, has uploaded this on WATTPAD too. I don't have one so yeah. I uploaded it here. yup. it's the same exact story I just thought that I should mention that she uploaded it on there too. Same title and erything.**

**-Katie-**

* * *

Too afraid to go home after school Molly takes her time getting her backpack from her locker and slowly makes her way out of the school and to the other side of it where the town cemetery is. She sits right outside it next to a tree and pulls out her notebook and tries to decide what to draw.

Sherlock is still in the music room, which also happens to be the only room on the south side of the building whose walls were actually windows. Sweet melodies from his violin could be heard through the halls and out into the field which held beautiful flowers, as well as a cemetery, and on this beautiful sunny day it also held young Molly Hooper, hidden away in the corner, still drawing in her journal, with a full view of the tall and thin Sherlock Holmes, busy composing and playing his violin like his life depended on it, his bouncy curls bobbing with every movement and his amazing cheekbones jutting out making him look almost professional.

She becomes almost entranced by the beautiful music as it almost flowed around her. Taking all of her pain and troubles and throwing them behind her and she closes her eyes as a breeze carries the music through her and she opens her eyes and draws what she hears. She draws him in the center surrounded by the beauty that his music brings

Sherlock works diligently for two hours until he finally finishes and plays the final piece smiling to himself in satisfaction. "Now that is her. That's Molly in a song. My favorite song." He tells himself. He gently takes the sheet music and tucks it in his folder then places his violin in its case carefully.

She looks down at the finished drawing and smiles slightly to herself "it's him. It's Sherlock in a drawing. The best drawing I've ever done and my favorite one" she closes her notebook and frowns. She leans back against the tree and closes her eyes tightly as the familiar fear of going home crescendos to an unbelievable forte.

Sherlock picks up his plain navy backpack and his violin case, realizing the pain he is in for the minute he sets foot at home. The unbelievable fear consumes him and he can feel hot tears stinging his eyes as he drags his feet slowly, starting the familiar path home, keeping his gaze down.

She gets up slowly and picks up her dark and light blue checkerboard pattern backpack after putting her notebook in it, treating it like the most treasured gem in the world. She sighs heavily and turns around, trudging towards her house. She pulls out her iPod and puts in her headphones and wills herself to calm down the hounds of fear that were howling throughout her body. She could feel herself trembling as she turns the corner of her street and her house comes into view.

Sherlock turns down the small path to his house, the only one in the street, a large cottage. Very friendly looking...if only anyone knew the monster that lived there. He feels his lower eyelids give way like a broken dam and he can no longer control the large flow of tears that make their way down his pale face. He steps in his house cautiously and waits the few quiet precious minutes he had left before hearing the familiar slam of the door with the slurred gruff voice that was sure to follow.

Molly pulls out her house keys and opens the back door and walks in carefully. She pulls off her shoes and puts them in the closet with her backpack before doing her chores as quickly as she could before her mom wakes up from her nap. Right as she's drying the last of the dishes she drops the plate and it crashes to the ground and breaks into many pieces with a loud shatter. She hears the door of her parents room slam open and footsteps pounding down the stairs.

* * *

**Yo! Sooooo I know this was a rather short chapter. But they'll get longer, and some will be shorter too. EHhhhhh yeah. I'm going to go and write a chapter for my other fic and then upload that one, and then upload another chapter for this one. Yeah that sounds good. Kay bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! SO here's another chapter like i promised. I have 6 more already lined up haha i'm just spreading out the uploading process. And i'm just going to apologize now if any of the dialogue is hard to follow we wrote it on kik and just copied and pasted and we're too lazy to as "he said" or "she replied". #dealwithit #ididntmeanthatinabitchyway #ihatehashtags #withaburninghashtagpassion.**

**#imsofuckingdone**

**-Katie-**

* * *

Sherlock shuffles into class the next day a bit slumped over which is clearly unusual from his stick straight posture he usually holds. He looks exhausted and it seems as if every step hurts, before he gently sits in a seat being careful not to lean back on the chair.

She walks in after him, the limp from the day before worse and her arm is cradled close to her chest. Her right eye is swollen shut and there was seem like claw marks of some kind on her neck. She sits in the same seat as the day before and bites back a cry of pain as she accidentally hits the one part of her back that she shouldn't have on the back of her chair and instead she slumps down in defeat and breathes heavily. Waiting for the wave of pain to stop and to stop hearing her heartbeat in her ears

Sherlock looks at her from his seat next to her, deep cuts on his forehead and what looks like burn marks on his neck and face. He tries to breathe heavily then murmurs "I'd be better off dead" out loud accidentally, Molly overhearing.

She chuckles sadly and looks at him and her expression changes to deep sadness. "I'm right there with you". When she looks at him he can see a deep cut on her cheek that was poorly cleaned.

Sherlock takes out a tissue and a small tube of Neosporin and dabs some on the tissue. He slowly leans over and gently cleans her cut with it.

She blushes deeply and looks down. "Oh um thanks. Yeah I shouldn't have been so clumsy..." She gets a faraway look in her eyes as she recalls how angry her mother had been about the stupid plate, taking her anger out on Molly using whatever was in arms reach.

"Hey you aren't clumsy. Things happen that we can't control. Right? If I wasn't such a freak..." He trails off recalling how his stepfather had whipped him and carved his name on his back in fury calling Sherlock a "freak of nature" and "a mistake" before then playing a well-known game called "Bottlehead" where Jacob would take all his empty beer bottles and smash them off Sherlock's head, seeing how many he could take before passing out. Once he was awake, he was in the mood for another game, pulling Sherlock to his feet and setting him on fire. He called this "Candlestick". The point was to see how long the "clever" boy could put out the fire without liquids to douse it. Sherlock swallowed hard and winces in pain for about the twentieth time that morning alone, feeling the sharp pain on his back and his splitting headache.

"I don't think you're a freak Sherlock...like you said, things happen that we can't control but it's my fault that I was too clumsy to hold a frickin plate" she tried to laugh but it ended up with her painfully doubled over clutching her hand to her bruised ribs and she remembered her mother kicking her over and over again there as well as many other parts of her body. Afterward she picked up the sharpest broken shard of plate and took her time cutting different parts of Molly's already aching body. The pain was excruciating as her mother drew her own art on her daughters delicate skin; her cheek, her legs, her arms, her stomach, and she finished by laying a long and deep gash on her back before ordering Molly to the basement for the rest of the night and then early that morning she was allowed to shower off the blood from her horrific injuries.

Sherlock deduces all the places of pain on her body and cries silently. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…Hey...I have an idea..."

"You don't need to be sorry for my stupidity...what's your idea?"

"I say we don't go home tonight. We could die from anymore injury...we need to heal a bit. What do you say? Secret sleepover?"

She bites her lip and thinks hard. "B-but what if my mom finds out? What if she isn't drunk tonight and finds me not home and oh god what would she do!" She clutches her head tightly and her eyes are wide and her breathing quickens. "I really want to but I'm scared Sherlock" she looks up at him and her eyes are full of fear and pain and sadness

"I'm scared too. If my stepdad comes home and has nobody to beat on he'll cause a rampage. But we deserve this. We deserve at least one day of no pain. I won't let any harm come to you. At least not today Molly. I promise you okay?"

She nods and tears fall silently down her face.

Sherlock wipes her tears gently. "You'll be okay Molly Hooper. I'll make sure of it."

She leans into his hand, desperate for any touch that isn't going to cause her pain. "How can you be so sure?"

"If anybody threatens you, I will eagerly take any pain they would cause you. I promise you. You will not be harmed anymore. I'll protect you. And don't try to refuse because I'm going to protect you whether you want me to or not."

She shakes her head and rubs her eyes because she can't get herself to stop crying. "I can't let you do that for me! I don't count enough for anyone to be put through that just for me!"

"You do count. You've always counted to me. I want to do that for you. I don't know how, I don't know why, but you're the only person I care about and I volunteer to protect you with my life and I will if it comes to that."

"No no no I can't do that to you you already have it worse than me.I will not let you do that. I'll suck it up and take it. I deserve everything that's coming to me from her and nobody else!"

"No."

"I can't let you do that for me. Please just don't you don't deserve it."

"Neither do you. I WANT to protect you Molly. It's not up for debate."

"No you're right it's not up for debate you're not taking any blows for me. End of discussion. Please just... Don't" the bell rings and she gets up slowly and painfully.

"I am if it comes to it Molly. Look at you. You can barely walk. You shouldn't be like this. You are young and beautiful and you deserve to show that. Not a bunch of cuts and scrapes and bruises. I'll take those any day for you."

She looks down and more tears fall down her cheeks and she straightens her back up as best as she can.

"You already have it worse than me I'm not having you do that for me. Sleepover, fine good. But I'm not letting you take beatings for me. Not in a billion years"

"We have it equally as bad. You may have it worse. I'm not arguing about who has it worse. The point is that I will do anything it takes to protect you whether you want me to or not."

"It'll be up to whoever doing it whether you'd actually be able to take it for me or not like I know my mom won't..." She's cut off as an older girl trips her and she falls and lands on her ribs and struggles to breathe normally. "Aah!"

"Molly!" Sherlock gently lifts her from the ground. "We need to go to the nurse. I actually know 's nice. Her name is Mrs. Weatherbee. C'mon".

"No...n..o I'm fine. I'll be...fine" She mumbles as she struggles to regain her breath.

"No. You need your ribs wrapped you have three broken ribs. One on the left and two on the right which you've just bruised worse. It almost punctured your lung. You need the nurse NOW."

"But.." She looks down and sighs.

"No buts." Sherlock gently takes her hand and interlaces their fingers. "It's going to be alright Molly."

She whispers more to herself than to him "is it though..." When she tries to walk she stumbles a bit almost like a drunk person and leans against him before turning red and pulling back "oh I'm um I'm sorry it just...hurts"

"Hey it's alright. That's what I'm here for." He wraps a gentle arm around her to support her as he walks her to the nurse.

She leans on him heavily and whimpers. "I feel pathetic"

"Don't. You're mum is the pathetic one."

"Yeah...sure"

"Anyone that hurts others is pathetic and has a power complex. My stepfather included." They get to the nurse and have a nice chat with her as she wraps Molly's ribs and gives them each pain medication.

Sherlock then walks her to his locker where he had stashed two sleeping bags, one blue and one purple.

"You planned this didn't you Sherlock Holmes" she smiles warmly at him.

He blushes slightly and smiles at the sight of her beautiful smile that he rarely gets a chance to see.

"Maybe a bit. Skip last class?"

She nods and sighs. "Id rather just skip the rest of the year."

"Me too" Sherlock chuckles lightheartedly.

* * *

**There ya go. I'll upload another one tomorrow. *mr crabs voice* and the next day. and the next day, and the next day. Unnnnntil we run out of chapters. SOOOOO yeah. Again sorry for the possibly confusing dialogue and also for any missed punctuation marking thingy magiggies. yup. so. yeah thats it. awwwwkward. If you're still reading this at this point i'm applauding you. not even lying i stopped typing just now just to clap for anyone who's still reading this. wow. i'm an idiot. i'veeee gotta go memorize a speak about caffeine addiction now. I love how i say that when i literally have about 8 cans of coca cola next to me that i've have drank today. lol. that means laugh out loud in case you are an uneducated twat. if you didnt know what that means its okay, you're not actually an uneducated twat. i am sorry. i love you 3. i'mmmm gonna go now. and memorize that speech thing. *drinks more coca cola* i did just drink more coca cola.**

**kay.**

**stay frosty.**

**and all that jazz.**

**-Katie-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo. Sorry i didn't upload this yesterday i was lazy. i'll upload another one later today when i get done with homework and stuff.**

**So yeah, enjoy or whatever.**

* * *

"So um where are we going to go?"

"Well it's spring, it's been remotely nice out, it was a hot day today which means it will be a remotely warm night. Clear sky, bright stars. I was thinking the field, but if you'd like to stay inside that's cool too." The school lights are off and the bright moonlight from the full moon is the only thing lighting the hallways as Sherlock grabs the sleeping bags from his locker. "Blue or purple?"

She laughs "Blue. I'm not as girly as I should be"

Sherlock chuckles. "Guess I have purple then. So indoors or outdoors?"

"Hmm...Out. Definitely out"

He smiles. "Good. The stars are remarkable when it's this clear."

She nods and stares at the ground as they walk.

"It's going to be okay you know...it's okay Molly." He leans down and as gently as he can, kisses her cheek.

She smiles slightly and blushes. "I know..I just get paranoid and scared and I'm just scared about my mom. I always am. Thank you for this though."

"Anytime. Just say "Secret Sleepover" and I'll totally get it." He smiles cutely at her and takes her hand.

She blushes deeply and squeezes his hand.

He squeezes her hand back and chuckles as they reach a soft patch of grass, and he lays down the sleeping bags, along with his violin case and his backpack.

She lays down carefully and closes her eyes and breathes deeply.

He sits and takes out his violin, beginning to play her song quietly.

She smiles and hums along, already knowing what it's going to sound like since she heard it the day before.

Soon after he finishes. "How do you know it? I just wrote it yesterday.."

She blushes "oh um I um heard you playing it yesterday."

"Oh you did? I'm sorry..I didn't mean to disrupt you or anything..I'll uh be quieter next time. Thin windows in the music room I suppose."

"No no no! I loved it! I was sitting outside kind of. I wanted to listen. At first I didn't know it was you but then um yeah I saw it was you and yeah it's really good"

He blushes. "Oh um thank you. I uh..." He fiddles with his hands nervously. "I wrote it for you. I wanted to write a song as..as sweet as you."

She tears up and stares up at the sky "t-thank you very much. I um don't get to exactly play an instrument that I can carry around with me I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry. It's not for everyone. Plus you're more of an artist than a composer anyway"

"Well I dunno about that I've written music before I just can't play it whenever like you. The best I can do is an app on my phone since I don't get to the music room a lot"

"Oh. Well I'd love to hear you play sometime. Want to try my violin?"

"Oh um I don't want to impose id probably sound terrible anyway"

"Nah. Look it's easy. I can show you.." He slowly moves behind her and places it in her hands, wrapping his arms around her and guiding her hand as she plays a short tune.

She blushes deeply and after the tune's over she turns her head and kisses his cheek. "Thank you"

"You-You're welcome.." He stammers as he realizes how close their faces are, and he stares into her eyes. He makes a quick decision and slowly leans in, planting a soft kiss on her lips, letting it linger for a sweet moment.

She kisses him back lightly and closes her eyes.

He continues to kiss her for a minute then pulls away, feeling his heart pounding away in his chest.

She feels the same way and smiles shyly at him and feels her face turn really red.

He smiles shyly and blushes, looking down and biting his lip.

She giggles and blows a hair out of her face and lays down.

"I..I liked that. A lot." He smiles awkwardly. He lies down on his stomach and winces slightly.

"I did too" she moves and lies next to him.

He props his head up on his fist and stares into her eyes. "I think your eyes are prettier than the stars. Ha..who needs the solar system anyway."

She's blushes deeply and bites her lip and looks down "Um thank you".

"You're welcome". He moves a bit closer to her, and chews on his lip out of habit.

She goes to stretch and winces when her back stretches too far then sighs and stares up at the stars.

"Maybe we should do this until we are all healed...I mean I'm 18 in two days. Then I won't have to even stay there."

"I'm not 18 for another couple months." She bites the inside of her lip and sighs again.

"It's okay. I can..watch over you.." He blushes lightly.

"No you don't have to do that I've already made you do enough for me"

"But I want to.."

She smiles shyly and rubs her eyes. "Why are you so nice to me? I don't deserve it".

"Because I fancy you Molly Hooper. Plus you're relatable and we can talk and you understand me."

She blushes and shuffles a bit closer to him.

They lie side to side and he takes her hand.

She smiles and leans her head lightly on his shoulder.

He smiles at her and kisses her dark pink lips once again.

She blushes and kisses him back, gently laying a hand on his cheek.

He blushes and smiles softly while kissing her and puts a hand to her cheek as well.

She brings up her other hand, not breaking the kiss, and covers his large hand with her small one.

He decides to deepen the kiss, wanting more. Molly Hooper was his life now and he will stop at nothing to make sure she is safe.

She kisses him back passionately and wraps her arms gently around his neck, being careful not to hurt his back.

Sherlock holds her hips gently, kissing her passionately.

After a while she pulls back and leans her forehead on his.

He smiles at her. "Well that was..amazing..fantastic."

She smiles back bashfully and breathes deeply "I couldn't have said it better myself".

He blushes deeply and smiles shyly. "I don't care what Mycroft says. Caring is most DEFINITELY an advantage."

She chuckles lightly "Who's Mycroft?"

"My stupid cold hearted older brother who hates everyone and everything. I've stopped sending him letters and texts because he never replies anyway. We used to be so close when we were little and then..he just shut me out. Now he won't talk to me and I don't know what I did. He's away at boarding school so I'm the one who gets beat up. My mum died a couple months ago and he didn't even go to her funeral." Sherlock tears up. "He blames me.." Anyway, that's basically his motto. "Caring is a disadvantage"

She looks at him sadly and rubs his cheek "I'm sorry about your mother".

He looks down and a few tears fall. "She was the best. So was my dad. He died in a fire when I was four, to save me. So I basically killed them both. No wonder why Mycroft doesn't want to be around me. I'm bad luck...I just wanted someone to be there for me..and he wasn't. He's never there. Ever." He cries silently.

Molly wraps her arms around him gently and hugs him. "Hey you didn't kill anyone. Don't listen to your brother he's wrong okay? Dead wrong."

My stepdad became a drunk awhile ago but it got even worse when my mum died and he hated me even more and started creating torture games for me..everyday. And still no Mycroft.."

"Because he's an ass. Forget about him. I'm here for you okay? If there's anything you need, anything at all, you can have me. I mean...I just mean..if you need anything.. it's fine".

He smiles softly. "What could I need..from..from you?"

"Um I dunno" she bites her lip and looks down.

"Well I'll keep that in mind thanks. I'd hug you but I don't want to hurt you.."

"Oh, right um sorry" she looks down.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Molly. Nothing at all."

She nods slightly and lays back carefully.

He flips slowly and lies down on his back wincing in pain and biting his lip hard, making it bleed slightly.

She sighs and rubs his cheek "hey, it's okay I know it hurts".

"Like bloody hell.."

"I know Sherlock"

"Sorry..I keep complaining. I'll shut up now.."

"Shhh you have every right to complain and be upset or angry or whatever you want to be".

"So do you. But like I said, from now on I'm protecting you. Well get through it together."

"To be honest I didn't have a will to live until today".

"Until today..?"

She blushes slightly and smiles a bit "because of you.."

"Be-because of me?"

"You're the first person really to even notice I exist at school"

"Or anywhere really"

"I notice everything. Not even exaggerating. I bet you didn't notice that mosquito that landed on the corner of your sleeping bag three minutes ago."

"I was looking at the sky three minutes ago so no I didn't"

"Oh yeah..right." He clears his throat in embarrassment.

"It's fine I'm probably too stupid to um notice that kind of stuff anyway" she turns her head and looks away.

"Hey. You are NOT stupid. You're the smartest girl I've ever met."

She chuckles sadly and sighs "that explains why I'm failing half of my classes.."

"It's because of the stress and the fear and the sadness we both have been holding on our shoulders. I'm failing too. And I'm a genius..if that's not embarrassing I don't know what is."

"At least you have the genius thing going for you"

"Ha. It's merely a character flaw in my already worthless life."

"Hey if you're a handsome young genius you don't have a worthless life! It's different when you're an ugly stupid depressed chick like me" she becomes frustrated with herself and sits up and hugs her knees and winces from the pain. She scolds herself and sighs.

"Hey! First of all you are a young beautiful girl who is very smart and made my pathetic life worth living the very day I was going to kill myself. You saved me Molly Hooper. You saved me, an odd looking, wimpy, useless guy with nothing. I have nothing. All I can do is hope that I have you, because that would be of the highest honor I'd be capable of."

She sighs and turns on her side as tears fall down the sides of her of face. "I'm sorry..."

"I said don't be sorry...it's me. I'm sorry.."

"No it's not you it's me. I'm sorry okay?"

"Molly stop it... Just..look at me"

She staying looking down and her lip trembles "w...why?"

"Trust me.." He puts a hand on hers.

She breathes shakily and looks up slightly into his eyes.

Sherlock leans in and kisses her deeply, then pulls away just slightly, letting their lips brush together as he speaks in a deep whisper. "I love you Molly Hooper."

She cries and leans her forehead on his. "Why would you love me? I'm nobody. Nothing special I'm nothing."

"Shhhh no. You're the opposite of all that. You're special and beautiful and smart and amazing to me. You are my world now."

"Oh Sherlock" she cries hard and wraps her arms him and hugs him.

He smiles softly and hugs her as lightly as possible, avoiding hurting her further. He whispers "I'll never let you go.." as she slowly falls asleep in his arms.

* * *

**So there you go! review i love hearing what you guys think and i hope you liked it.**

**see ya soon.**

**-Katie-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo i'm back with another chapter. I'll upload another one tomorrowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. i'm hitting the W as loud as I can. Yup**

**enjoy.**

**or not.**

**i dunno i can't control if you'll like it or not.**

* * *

When Molly wakes up her chest is aching terribly as well as her head and she doesn't remember where she is.

Sherlock is awake and stroking her hair. "Oh good you're awake. Sleep well?"

"Um better than usual yeah what time is it? It's not like I want to be late for school" she rolls her eyes and half smiles.

He chuckles. "Well then you're lucky it's Saturday."

"Oh thank goddddd" let's out a breath and leans her head back.

He smiles at her as the sun hits his sharp crystal blue eyes and bright pale skin, contrasting beautifully with his dark black curls, one loose and hanging upon his forehead.

She smiles back shyly and moves the loose curl off if his forehead and kisses the spot.

He blushes and an older jagged scar that looks like a lightening bolt appears under the loose curl when she sweeps it aside.

She raises an eyebrow "Who are you, Harry Potter?"

"What?"

"Oh um nothing never mind I didn't say anything.."

"Ohh the..the scar, right. Umm I have one over my heart too that looks like that. From when he umm tried to kill me with the same shard of glass by stabbing at my heart but he was obviously drunk so it didn't work really... I was 8.."

She looks down guiltily and backs away a bit. "Oh I'm so sorry...I didn't know I wouldn't have said anything if I knew..."

"It's fine. I have more scars then I can count so at this point I learned to live with it." He looks down. "Sorry...if I creep you out.."

She nods slightly and looks down at her feet "Yeah me too...and you don't creep me out I have to deal with the same things"

"Can I say something crazy?"

"Yeah sure say whatever you want"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He bites his lip and looks at her.

She giggles slightly and blushes deeply "I kind of thought after last night that I already was. Yes of course I will"

"Oh..well um I kind of wanted to ask you know..like..officially..sorry.."

"Shh it's okay you don't have to apologize... unless you regret asking and you... want to take it back" she looks down and picks at her socks.

"No way. I wouldn't take it back for the world.." He smiles and lifts her chin and kisses her. "You're the one in seven billion Molly Hooper."

She bites her lip and blushes deeply "So are you"

He blushes. "I never thought I'd meet someone like you. I'd never thought I'd meet the one girl I could easily fall for and be myself around."

"I never thought that I'd ever actually get another human being to actually talk to me."

"Who says I'm human?" Sherlock chuckles and winks at her.

"You are aren't you..? I'm not imaging this am I...not again.." She sighs and lies down and knocks the wind out of herself when she lands on the gash on her back wrong.

"Molly!? Oh my god Molly! I was kidding!" He rushes over and cradles her close. "Hey love c'mon Molls. C'mon wake up.."

Molly groans and rubs her back and breathes shakily "wow I'm an idiot"

"Shhh it's okay" He peppers her with soft kisses. "I got you"

"I probably deserved it ugh" she trembles slightly as she tries to regain her breathing.

"Don't think like that anymore." He strokes her hair and helps her with her breathing. "Deep slow breaths help better than quick heavy ones."

"Mhm" she sighs and holds onto his shirt tightly.

"Good job love"

"I'm sorry"

"No more sorries. Okay?" He smiles and kisses her softly.

"Okay sorry. No wait sorry. Oh for fu-" she bites her lip.

He chuckles. "I do that all the time. Hey want to go get some..." He looks at his watch. "Lunch?"

He stomach growls and she blushes deeply. "Um yeah that sounds really good I don't remember the last time I ate..."

"Oh gosh. C'mon let's get you some food." He stashes their stuff under an old oak tree.

She smiles slightly and stands up weakly "okay so where are we going for lunch?"

"Angelo's? I used to work there."

"I love your laugh. You should try it more often." He smiles at her. "But first you need food." They walk together, hand in hand to Angelo's.

The walk is shared with a companionable silence as Molly fears what she has to go home to after the day is over.

As if reading her thoughts Sherlock replies. "You don't have to go back there. I'll take care of you Molly."

She sighs and looks down "I do have to go back though. She'll find me whether I do or not...she's done it before. And plus I'm not going to make you take care of me like in some little orphan Annie or something"

"Then I'll go back with you. I'll keep you safe, or stand up to her or something. And I'd take care of you as my girlfriend and as the one girl I love more than anything in the world."

"I love you too," she squeezes his hand and sighs "but I'm not letting you take anything that's meant to be mine. If she's going to hit me then she's going to be hitting me, not you and thats it okay? Its not open for disagreement that's just how it is."

Her lip trembles and her eyes well up. "Please don't Sherlock I'm not letting you do it."

"Shh don't worry about it. Let's enjoy lunch okay love?"

She nods but mumbles under her breath "I always worry about it.."

"You'll be okay. Just know that. I'm never letting any harm come to you."

"You can't stop her any better than I would be able to stop your stepfather Sherlock..."

"Watch me."

She sighs and looks down at her food and pushes it around the plate.

* * *

**So there's chapter 5, we're working on I think chapter 9 or 10 or maybe 11 now? I can't remember I'm really tired haha. I'm going to go to sleep now. But it's only an hour until it's Friday and tehn it's a straight line to the weekend baby! **

**Oh yeahhhhh!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! We love constructive criticism. Also when you guys call us Mini Moffats we have a good laugh because we know it's true. haha alright see you tomorrow with the next chapter! **

**-Katie-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright this is a really short chapter I know. I'll upload the next chapter in oh... 5 minutes haha.**

* * *

A while later Molly is still fiddling with her food. "Please eat Molly..please."

She nods and eats slowly, taking small bites with a far off look on her face.

"Tell me what's on your mind.."

"Oh um nothing in particular just...everything and nothing I guess. If that even makes any sense, forget it I didn't say anything."she waves her hand and looks down at her food as the salad she had ordered has suddenly become a lot more interesting.

"I know the feeling. Very well. Seems like like my brain never gets a break. Deductions and all.."

"Yeah I can't be smart and deduce like you so it's pretty much just stupid stuff going in one ear and out the other"

"It's all jumbled most the time. I'm still practicing. I'm not too good at it yet.."

"I'm sure you're amazing at it and you'll only get better"

"Well my mum and Mycroft used to help me. I'm kind of going out on my own now."

Molly nods and takes a drink of her water. "I'm going to go to the bathroom I'll be right back"

"Okay love."

She gets up and goes into the bathroom and when she sees there's no one there she pulls up her shirt and looks at the long angry gash on her back and sighs. She tries to wash it off as best as she can and whimpers as the pain becomes overwhelming and she supports herself using the wall as a crutch. She breathes in through her nose and out through her mouth until the room stops spinning. After she recovers she leaves the bathroom and sits back at the table.

"How is it?"

"Oh um the bathroom? It's um nice I guess, clean and stuff. Everything I'd want in a restaraunt bathroom"

"No, the gash on your back. Need some Neosporin? I can help you later if you like"

She shrugs and looks down. "I can tough it out I'm fine it's fine"

He takes her hands. "I can help you okay?"

"I know you can I just don't want to bother you too much with you always helping me and stuff"

"You never ever bother me Molls"

"I bother everyone" she leans her head on her arm.

"No. You will never bother me. You never have and you never will. I love you more than life itself and I want you to just be happy."

Before she can reply her phone chimes and when she pulls it out of her pocket she gulps before getting up quickly and going outside to answer it.

He follows and listens.

He can't make out what her mother is saying but can hear her yelling and screaming and Molly winces. "No I...I'm sorry...no it's... I was I'm sorry ok no mother I'll do anything you want when I get back. Soon yeah." After the call ends she leans against the wall and closes her eyes and sighs.

"I will too mother dearest. Because I'm coming with you."

She jumps and squeaks, "oh sorry I didn't know you were um listening to any of that..."

"I know. But I am coming with you."

"No you're not. We've been through this Sherlock you're not. She's in a good...ish mood today and I'm going to take advantage of okay?"

"No she's not. And yes I am."

"No I won't let you just stop. Please.."

"Molly, no."

She sighs "yes Sherlock.."

"You can say that all you want but I'm coming."

"No you're not just please stop" she turns and starts walking quickly down the street.

He follows her with ease.

She runs down a few alleys and he eventually loses sight of her after she cuts through a few people's different backyards.

He sighs and walks the route to her house, already knowing full well the route she took everyday by the textures of mud and dirt on her boots.

* * *

**So**

**so**

**so yeah that was it for this one. it was under 700 words haha that's why im going to upload another one in a sec.**

**-Katie-**


	7. Chapter 7

**OKKKKKKK. I know that Sherlock is basically extremely OOC but that's because basically...he's a teenager. We wanted to set it up in a way where it's kind of before he's the way that we know him in the tv series and that he was more emotional and human as a teenager. Blame it on hormones or whatever but that's just the way Melanie wanted to write it. I dunno I enjoy reading the occasional Sherlock OOC because I like imagining him as being a big fluff ball of cuteness and sweetness. Or maybe I'm just stupid i'll leave that up to you to decide.**

**i'm probably just stupid...**

**yup.**

* * *

He gets to her house just as she walks into the back door. She does her daily chores quickly and quietly, not knowing whether he mom was home or not until she heard the familiar pounding footsteps down the stairs.

Sherlock waits outside near the door leading into the kitchen and listens.

"Margaret Louise Hooper you took way too long to get home. Where the hell were you last night you little freak?!" Her mother screamed at her

"I'm so very sorry mother I fell asleep after school when I went to sit outside and work on homework and when I woke up it was too dark to come back and I feel asleep I'm so sorry please forgive me." Molly pleaded with her mother but her mother wouldn't compile and smacked Molly onto the floor.

"Stupid girl. I got you a few new friends to play with in the basement today and I hope you'll have fun with them they cost extra so you don't get dinner tonight so c'mon go play." Her mother dragged Molly by her hair to the basement and Molly screamed as she was pushed down the stairs along with 8 rather large and nightmarish brown recluse spiders.

She closed and locked the door and put the key in her pocket before going to the living room to get drunk and watch tv.

Sherlock runs in full force. "MOLLY!" he runs as fast as he possibly can and smashes against the old wooden door, breaking it, and he jumps the stairs, catching her just milliseconds before she smashes to the ground, further breaking her ribs.

"Sherlock get out of here now! No ifs ands or buts just go I'll be fine!"

He holds her close. "I am NEVER leaving you."He shudders as a spider crawls on his shoe. He shakes it off and stomps on it, the putrid greenish red innards glooping onto the ground.

She cries and clings onto him "please just go. She was probably too drunk to notice but she will and she'll be mad but you have get out of here before she does!"

"I said I'm not leaving." he climbs back up with her I his arms and sets her down. "She wants me then she can have me but she will NOT ever hurt you again. EVER."

She shakes her head stands up and pushes him out the back door. "Dang it Sherlock please just listen to me. It'll be over fast I'll be fine just leave it it doesn't matter I'm not letting anything happen to you it'll be all my fault and I will NEVER forgive myself." She pushes him out the back door and locks it quickly and pushes a chair against it. "I'm the only one who deserves to be put through it. I'm sorry.." She quickly turns and runs back to the basement and closes the door softly.

Sherlock fiddles with the doorknob before picking the lock and coming in again. Relentless he walks into the living room and smashes her wine bottle, staring at her with an angry glare. "HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!? YOU DISGUST ME!"

Her mother looks at him with glazed over eyes "who the hell are you talking about?"

"Who the HELL do you think I'm talking about idiot!?"

"I don't know boy you tell me"

"Your DAUGHTER!"

She cackles and wipes her eyes. "Oh that's a good one. I don't have a daughter stupid boy. Slave yes, daughter? Nope"

He clenches his jaw and punches her hard across the face. "Wrong answer bitch."

"Did you just punch me! You don't punch a woman you insipid boy didn't your mother ever teach you anything about courtesy?"

"My mothers dead. And I wouldn't talk about motherly courtesy. You are the biggest offender of non motherly courtesy! "And you arent a woman. You're a monster."

She laughs again and picks up a beer and downs it in one gulp. "Maybe I would be if I actually had a child. I never wanted one so I'm gettin rid of it."

"You can't get rid of a person! That's called murder! And abuse! And I'm calling the police on you."

"Who're they going to believe. A sweet innocent woman with a poor daughter who has an abusive father or a stupid boy?"

"You're the stupid one. They have her fathers death certificate and I have all the proof I need to put you in for being an abusive drunkard."

"Why would her father have a death certificate? He just left for a business trip two days ago, just ask the little bitch in the basement yourself. If she hasn't died yet of course."

"You really are out of it aren't you? He died last week. Probably decided it's better than being married to an abusive bitch."

"What're you talking about I've only had 3 beers so far I'm not that drunk! I damn well know if my husband's dead or not..." She looks at the wall confused.

He calls a police inspector that had recently helped him get clean of drugs. He puts on an act and cries "Lestrade? It's Sherlock. I'm at 52 Winter Street. Help me..." He hangs up.

"You're more drunk than you think then."

"You little bitch!"

He chuckles. "What are you going to do run and stumble? I can outrun you, out punch you, and out act you. So quick lesson, you DO NOT mess with a Holmes."

They both hear Molly's blood curdling scream echo off the walls and her mother snorts. "Oops"

Sherlock runs to Molly. "Molly!?"

He gets to her just as the spider that had climbed on her dislodged its disgusting fangs from her skin.

"Shh Molly it's okay it's just a spider you're okay.." He quickly swats it off her sweater and pulls her close. "It's okay..you'll be okay."

"You know what kind of spider that was right.." She grips her arm painfully and curls up in a ball.

"Yeah. Look one of my connections from the police are coming with backup and probably many ambulances. You'll be fine. First thing it that you should try and bleed some venom out. Okay?" Looks at her in concern and takes out his pocketknife and tears up. "I'm so sorry.." He cuts a small but deep like across the bite and it's starts to bleed.

She bites onto the collar of his shirt and clings to him "it's okay I know. It hurts more on the inside than the cut" she tries to laugh but it dies off quickly.

He holds her arm over the ground, cut facing down so it bleeds out better. "Okay that should be okay for now c'mon." He carries her upstairs, to see Lestrade smash through the door yelling his name.

"Lestrade! Over here!"

She buries her face in his neck and cries. "This is all my fault I'm sorry I'm so sorry"

"Sherlock!" Lestrade appears almost out of breath. "What was so important that you needed to call me for you're not doing drugs again right?"

"Shh love". He runs over to Lestrade. "She was bit by a brown recluse spider. Put there by her abusive mother over on the couch. ARREST HER NOW. And also Molly needs an ambulance quickly. Is it outside?"

"What the f.. Yes I brought one just in case it's outside. I can't arrest until I have facts and proof sherlock I need an explanation but get her to the hospital first!"

"ARREST HER NOW AND I WILL GIVE YOU ALL THE DETAILED PROOF YOU NEED. You know I can and I will." Looks at him tearing up. "You have to believe me."

Lestrade sighs and turns toward Molly's mother "you're under arrest for charges of suspected domestic abuse and attempted murder."

Sherlock looks at Molly and kisses her and runs her to the ambulance, yelling over his shoulder. "DONT RUIN MY CRIME SCENE. LEAVE EVERYTHING THE WAY IT IS AND DONT GO IN THE BASEMENT!"

Lestrade blinks a few times and then scratches his head. "Okay then...ANDERSON GET YOUR LAZY ASS IN HER AND KEEP AN EYE ON THIS WOMAN!"

Sherlock chuckles and gives a small smirk to the lanky older man who was clearly jealous of Sherlocks intelligence as he helped load Molly into the ambulance.

Molly groans in pain and holds her arm and shakes. "It burns. Why does it burn oh my god just cut it off that would be less painful!"

"Molly this is going to hurt but it helps the burn okay?" He takes a freezing cold wet towel and puts pressure on it.

She groans and throws her head back and bites her lip hard.

Sherlock kisses her deeply to help her.

She kisses back weakly and tears of pain fall down her face.

"I'm here love" Sherlock whispers, as his handsome young face stares into hers, reassuring her the whole way to the hospital.

* * *

**Alrighty that was that and i'm going to say this right now. I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SPIDER BITES BUT ALL I KNOW IS THAT I HAVE EXTREEEEEEEEEEME ARACHNOPHOBIA AND WHEN SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT THIS I WAS FREAKIN OUT BUT I DID IT FOR THE SAKE OF THE SHERLOLLY! So i'm sorry if i got anything wrong about it but when i went to google information about it I just came across the grossest scariest pictures of spiders ever and i'm still cringing about it and we wrote this like, 5 days ago. **

**Pretty much all i've learned about the Brown Recluse and the Recluse family of spiders is from health class since we have them around here where I live (i'm terrified...) and because my mother's friend got bit by a brown recluse and he had like a really gross hole thing in his arm and ajkdgikjgr;kjgks;zdj. no. just. no.**

**i**

**hate**

**spiders.**

**i'm sorry if you love them, i'm not tryin to offend i'm just so scared of them that i cry and scream and run away as fast as i can whenever i see them, whether they're the size of a pea or a frickin chair.**

**as i write this sitting in the dark i cannot help but have my phone flashlight on and i keep shining it around my room to make sure there are no hidden spiders lurking in the dark waiting for me to fall asleep so they can eat me like in the Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter Chamber of Secrets.**

**I'm going to go have nightmares about those spiders now. I've had them before.**

**I had one where i was young and trapped in an IKEA with a bunch of random people at night and these huge ass spiders started attacking out of nowhere. It was utterly terrifying. **

**Now that I think about it, i've had a lot of nightmares about bad things happening to me in IKEA...hm...**

**-Katie-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohhhhhh here ya go. You guys are all great ya know. It's a fact. I said it was a fact and everything so yeah.**

**unicornshit**

**sherlolly...is...da...unicorn...shit**

**that's a compliment**

**obviously.**

**it's also my tumblr name.**

**obviously.**

**i mean who else would be stupid enough to name they're blog that? it's also a sort of inside joke between Melanie and myself.**

**i apologize most sincerely i'm very sleep deprived it's 2:42 am.**

**so yeah, see you on the other side.**

* * *

Once she gets to the hospital the doctors attempt to argue with what spider bit her. "This just seems too bad of a bite to be a recluse of any variety. But we can't treat it with the right anti venom until we know what spider it is"

"Treat it. I was there. I know my bugs. It was a giant brown recluse. Now TREAT IT before I get you all fired!"

"Hey young man we're just trying to help her now I'm going to show you two picture and you need to tell me which one it looked most like okay?"

"Fine." He crosses his arms.

They show him the pictures. "It's most definitely the second."

The doctor sighs and rubs his face. "I was afraid you were going to say that..."

"What? Why!?"

Number one is a brown recluse, what her mother thought she had purchased. The one she actually purchased was actually a Chilean Recluse Spider. It's venom is more potent and is more likely to kill it's victims and is known to cause kidney failure. The best thing we can do it try to contact any and all hospitals we can and hope that one of them has the right anti venom or she might die...I'm sorry but the best we can do for now is heavy duty pain medication" he quickly turns and rushes down the hall to begin the search.

No...no she can't die! She can't I can't let her die! I can't lose her! He cries hard.

I'm sorry son there's nothing we can do until we find the anti venom!

Then find it!

"I'm certainly endeavoring to sir!"

"Well hurry!"

The doctor sighs and rushes to find it.

"I don't have virtues! Patience is of those I would severely lack even if I did!"

He hears Molly's voice weakly through the door of her room "Sher..lock?"

He rushes in. "Molly...hi love. How are you? Comfortable? Hungry? Cold? What do you need?!"

She laughs tiredly. "You"

He nods and takes her hand of the opposite arm to where she was bit. "I'm here. Don't you worry. Everything will be alright. I promise."

Her bite made her arm swell and it's wrapped tightly "I know it's going to look gross like everything else on me so I don't wanna see it."

"Hey! Don't you call my Molly gross. She is the least thing from gross missy."

Molly chuckles and leans her head back. "Well sorrrrrrrrrrry"

He smiles adorably at her and kisses her. "I love you. Please never forget that."

"I love you too and don't you forget it either"

"Well thank you."

"No need to, it's my pleasure Sherlock Holmes"

"Oh the pleasure is all mine Miss Hooper." He bows elegantly and smiles.

She blushes deeply and smiles shyly back.

He kisses her forehead. If I have to find that cure myself I will. You will be okay. And if anything really bad happens...just know I'll follow you anywhere."

Molly wraps her arm around him gently and hugs him.

He hugs her back. As the doctor walks in they both turn to look. "Well? If you don't have any good news I suggest you leave."

"Well it can be interpreted as good and bad I suppose. It's good because we found the right anti venom. However it's in South America and won't get here fast enough. They say it will take 3 weeks at least..I'm sorry."

He smiles. "Thats not a problem. I'll get it. Ok goodbye" Shoos him with his hand. "Wait! Which hospital?"

"Erm okay? Um basically any hospital in Chile"

"Good. Leave."

Mumbles "how rude.." As he makes a quick exit from the room.

"Who me?"

"Well you did kind of order him to leave like he was your slave or something."

"He was being irritating and saying you had no chance of survival. He gave up too easily and was willing to let you die. How should I react Molly!?"

She slumps down and makes herself small. "Sorry.."

"No I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. I just..I can't lose you. I'm going to get you that cure. Fast. I promise."

~Mmmmyyyyycccrrofffttttt! Please answer I know you hate me but please this is an emergency! SH

~I do not hate you Sherlock you are my brother after all your existence just annoys me sometimes because well...you are my brother. What is the emergency? MH

~Girlfriend! Ugh I told you Sherlock caring is not an advantage. Why should I help? And what is a Chilean recluse spider doing in London they're only really found in South America. MH

~Please Mycroft...she's special to me. She's all I have now..her mum abused her and bought them and threw her in the basement with them. She got bit. Please just help me SH

~Fine...just this once though. Don't expect me to help you anytime you have an 'emergency'. Expect the anti venom to arrive via helicopter within the next 8 hours. MH

~And don't introduce her to Jacob... MH

~I won't ask you for anything. Not even to visit I promise I won't bother you anymore. You don't even have to talk to me anymore...not that you do anyway but..but..I'd rather die then let her die. So..thank you SH

~And I WOULDNT! SH

~Oh...I should go home soon...I haven't been for days.. ? SH

~Sherlock it's not that I don't want to visit but I'm trying to get up this government ladder without getting too much attention. I didn't actually realize you wanted me to visit... You don't have to go home if you don't want to. MH

~I do. It's our house. And all of moms stuff is there..and..your stuff is there and I have some stuff there and..and I just...nothing. Umm..bye Mycroft ? SH

~What is wrong brother? MH

~Nothing you'd just say it's stupid or ignore me..thanks again. Maybe I'll see ya around sometime. But probably not.. SH

~Sherlock you will be 18 in two days. In two days I can have Jacob permanently removed from London and I'll inherit the house and allow you to live in it. Consider it a birthday present. MH

Sherlock cries hard.

~Thank you blud SH

~Haha you haven't called me that since the last time we played deductions. You are welcome brother mine. I have a meeting that I cannot miss now. I am sorry for not visiting...I'll try to visit this weekend I promise MH

Sherlock smiles genuinely for the first time in awhile and tears stream down his face.

~Looking forward to it SH

~As am I MH

"Hey what's up?" Molly wipes the tears off of his cheeks and kisses his cheek gently

"He's coming to visit this weekend." He smiles brightly. "And he's sending your anti venom."

"Who is, your brother!?"

He nods happily and smiles.

"Aw that's wonderful Sherlock" she smiles softly at him.

"Yeah. I'm a bit ashamed though.."

"What for?"

"If he sees all my scars he'll know I'm weak and I'm not supposed to be. He doesn't know how bad it got. He doesn't know what Jacob has been doing to me. And I have to go home tomorrow and that's the last day he'll be here. Mycroft's gonna get rid of him. He said he's giving me the house as a birthday present."

"Sherlock the scars that that horrible man gave you don't show any weakness. They show how strong you've been for having to put up with the terrible things he's done to you for so long."

Sherlock looks down. "But I'm expected to stand up for myself and be tough."

"So was I.." She sighs and looks down at her arm.

"Hey do you want me to call your dad?"

She shakes her head and a tear falls down her face. "Don't bother him he's working.."

"Molly he cares about you so much."

She shrugs and looks away as Sherlock's phone chimes.

~Um Sherlock I don't know how to tell you this but your girlfriend's mother is gone. She just disappeared. Anderson fell asleep on the job while I went to make a couple calls and when I came back he was asleep and she was gone. I'm sorry.. GL

Sherlocks face goes cold.

~FIND HER LESTRADE. NOW. DEAD OR ALIVE. SH

~There's nothing I can do Sherlock we've been looking for hours she's just gone! GL

~Well I'm watching Molly. Put out wanted signs or something. Make yourself useful! SH

~Hey watch the attitude young man! I could just as easily drop it and do nothing! GL

~But you wouldn't because it's part of the job description to hold criminals and fix your idiotic workers mistakes. You really should fire Anderson SH

~I don't have proof if she's even a criminal or not GL

~Oh btw the basement is filled with poisonous Chilean recluse spiders she put there to kill Molly. Isn't that proof enough? If not I have a recording from my phone too ? SH

~There's no spiders in the basement Sherlock. But good move with the phone thing. GL

~Yes there are. She let them loose in there and one bit Molly. We are waiting for the anti venom right now. SH

Sherlock sends him the picture of it.

~And yes it think quick on my feet unlike some people in your force SH

~I had Anderson check the whole basement with only a phone flashlight and said all he found were massive holes in the foundation. I'm betting they took off through those but I'll have a team check. GL

~Ha. Good luck and don't get bit...oh wait. Anderson can get bit that's okay. Mm Donovan too. SH

~Ugh Sherlock be nice. I hope your girlfriend's going to be okay. I'm proud of you.. GL

Sherlock blushes and texts him back.

~I'll try but they hate me. Jealous or something I guess. And proud of me? For what? SH

~For fixing yourself up and turning into quite the good young man. GL

Sherlock smiles and tears up.

~Thank You.. And umm thanks for uhm helping me and like..being there and stuff. ? SH

~No need to thank me. All in a days work. You're like a son to me anyway. GL

Sherlock cries again.

~And you're like a dad to me..ya know since I..don't have one anymore ? SH

~I'm sorry Sherlock I didn't mean to make you think like that.. GL

~It's okay Lestrade. Thanks for trying. You never really had to deal with me but you chose to. Most people don't so yeah thanks. A lot SH

~It's no problem Sherlock. GL

~Ttyl SH

~Bye GL

*hours later the anti venom arrives*

"Molly!" Sherlock beams. "It's here and you'll be fine very soon."

"I hope I'm not allergic to it I was watching animal planet and the dude was allergic to the anti venom and he died." She bites her lip and wrings her hands on her lap.

"Whyyy would you watch thattt? "You'll be perfectly alright." He kisses her.

"I dunno I was too lazy to get the remote."

"Oh" He chuckles and the doctor walks in with the anti venom. "Ooh good! Go go!"

The doctor gives him a glare and administers it to Molly. It burns a lot and she cries. Sherlock comforts her for the next two hours, the pair slowly falling asleep in each other's arms with only the sound of their heartbeats, beating in sync together.

* * *

**So yup that was chapter 8. **

**I'll most likely have the next chapter tomorrow. If not it'll be on Tuesday. It'll be whenever me and Melanie find time to write chapter...hm i think we're on 11 now. or 12? Maybe it's 10 I dont remember.**

**I also don't remember if the next one is a cliffhanger again or not I don't ****_think _****so but then again we did write it a week ago and I haven't read it since. I'm going to go read it now haha. maybe she already emailed it to me and I didn't see it. **

**If that is the case then you'll definitely be getting it tomorrow :) **

**I'm just saying prepare for either not having it tomorrow, having it in five minutes if she did send it to me (i dont think she sent to me though). Also prepare yourself for a possible cliffhanger.**

**If it is a cliffhanger I'll let you know. However there two chapters from now is a chapter that made me and her bawl our eyes out with uncontrollable OOC fangirl tears.**

**Just wait.**

**just**

**you**

**wait.**

**It's nothing sad... I think? Alls i knows is that it was so sweet the way we made it play out. But we don't know how long this is going to be either haha we're pretty much just seeing where it takes us.**

**Hm...**

**I should update SSMLMHY...**

**hmmmmm...**

**hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.**

**I really should.**

**Hm.**

**I'll do that ASAP.**

**But not now.**

**Hell no.**

**Katie needs sleep before Katie goes crazy...er**

**one more thing.**

**LOUISE BREALEY AND BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH SHOULD BE IN A NEW VERSION OF 101 DALMATIANS BECAUSE THEY WOULD BE PERFECT AND BEAUTIFUL IN IT.**

**I'M JUST SAYING.**

**I POSTED SOMETHING ON TUMBLR ABOUT IT.**

**LIKE.**

**4 HOURS AGO**

**CHECK IT OUT.**

**AS I ALREADY SAID**

**My name on there is: Sherlollyisdaunicornshit**

**all i follow is sherlolly and two of my friends. one of whom has watched sherlock but only one episode or one season.**

**He told me that one day he'll take me to meet Benedict because of how much he thinks I need to because I really do...**

**i need to thank him for saving my life when I wanted to kill myself...**

**wow...that got serious very quickly. good going katie you're quite the mood ruiner. this is what happens when I upload things at 3 am**

**Alright... See you soon with the next chapter.**

**-Katie-**

**i want toast**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter for y'all. It took us FOREVER to finally come to an agreement of how we wanted this chapter to go so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Molly pauses right outside of the front door to her house, terrified at what may or may not be behind the door. She takes a deep breath and thinks of her Sherlock as she opens the door and steps into the dark and seemingly empty house.

Hours later Sherlock wakes up slowly, being greeted with a dark and lonely room. He starts to panic noticing that the girl he is meant to protect is gone. He can't stand the thought of her hurt and immediately grabs his phone and runs outside.

~Get to Molly's house NOW! SH

~What's the address what's wrong! GL

~She's gone. She's gone Lesrade! The first place I can even think she'd go is back home to wait for her mother! SH

~Why the bloody hell would she do that? I'm on my way now. GL

~Because she thinks she's the only one that can find her and bring her back into custody! SH

~Don't do anything stupid Sherlock I'm almost there. GL

~I'm almost there too. Cutting across lawn now. And that warning goes for you, not me SH

~I mean don't do anything without thinking. GL

~When do I ever NOT think!? SH

Lestrade sighs, pulls up outside of the house, and jumps out quickly running over to Sherlock.

Let's go! He motions for Lestrade to go in first.

"Ugh fine." He pulls out his gun and braces himself at the door before kicking it open.

Sherlock smirks to himself and pulls out the spare gun from the cruiser and tucks it in his trousers before rushing in after him and seeing a shocked and scared Molly staring wide eyed and open mouthed on the couch.

She stares at the back door that had also just opened and in the doorway is her mother; angry and holding a gun of her own with a crazed look in her eyes.

Sherlock stares at her, daunted by the fact she has a gun since he wasn't expecting it. He had only grabbed the other for emergency purposes and he thanked God that he had.

Lestrade tries to reason with her. "Mrs. Hooper put the gun down there's no reason we should have to use these."

She looks at him crazily and raises the gun directed towards him. "Why shouldn't I use this! That stupid bitch should never have even been born! I'm doin the world a favor!"

"No!" Sherlock screams at her. "The only good you've EVER done is bringing her into the world!"

Lestrade steps in. "Please everyone just calm down. We can be reasonable.

Molly's stands slowly from the couch. "Mother please...just. Nobody else has to get hurt today PLEASE you can do whatever you want to me just put the gun down.."

He mother smirks evilly and shoots Lestrade with a *BANG*. "That's what happens when you tell me what to do!" She aims at Sherlock and he quickly takes his out and cocks it at her.

Molly screams and tries to jump forward and take the gun from her hands. Her mother dodges it, hitting Molly in the face with the gun and as Molly lays groaning on the ground she kicks her hard in the stomach twice for good measure. She looks back up at sherlock still sporting that evil smirk and points the gun at him.

He seethes at her, hot tears stinging his eyes and he shoots, not noticing that she had done the same through his anger and he feels a deep hole rip through his chest to his heart. He drops the gun and collapses to the floor holding the entry wound, thick deep red blood gushing through his pale fingers. He looks up slightly to see her mother unmoving on the ground. He shakes with pain but still attempts to reach Molly. "Mol..ly!" He breathes out as he gasps for air.

The backup that Sherlock had also called prior, knowing Lestrade would likely forget, barges in and takes Lestrade to an ambulance, not noticing Sherlocks wound, and glancing at the dead body of Molly's mother.

She screams and cries as she lifts her head, finally registering what just happened. She slowly and dizzily crawls over to Sherlock, holding his head in her lap as hot stinging tears flow down her face. She looks up and screams at the people just standing around "HELP! DAMMIT HELP HIM PLEASE!" Her voice cracks on the last word as she breaks out into thick sobs and she rubs his cheek, staring down into his eyes. "Oh my god Sherlock this is my fault I'm so sorry."

"No...don't blame...yourself." He breathes deeply before passing out and going into shock, turning paler and shaking profusely. A few EMTs rush in and load him onto a stretcher, putting an oxygen mask over his face and hooking him up to a few machines. The extra EMT notices Molly's wounds and gently leads her to the ambulance, wrapping a shock blanket around her. As they leave, Lestrade's forensics team shows up to take away the body.

She curls up and sobs, afraid that she'll never she Sherlock's face again and her heart aches at the thought. They try to help bandage her wounds and wrap her very broken ribs but she refuses. "I will NOT have any medical treatment until in taken to the hospital and I know that DI Lestrade and Sherlock Holmes are okay!"

"Miss you have no choice. It's standard procedure to treat you if we see any injuries. They are being well taken care of, I assure you."

"I don't care what I am assured of until I see him I'm not letting anyone touch me."

"Miss..please. Don't be difficult. Were doing our job."

"See how much I care? I need to...to know... he's safe..." Her breathing gets shallow as the colors around her blend together and she passes out, her body going into shock.

The medics take her and fix her up before giving her fluids, seeing she's clearly dehydrated.

She remains unconscious throughout the entire ride to the hospital and only wakes after being admitted and put in a hospital bed. When she finally comes to she screams and looks around frantically, shaking furiously.

Sherlock is in a bed beside her, unconscious, but stitched up. He's hooked to many machines and there is a young sandy blonde male medic about their age, clearly training, fixing his morphine dosage.

As she looks at sherlock she feels the largest and most overwhelming feelings of guilt and sadness overcome her and she curls up in a ball and sobs silently wishing for the young medic to just leave so she can cry in peace.

"Are you okay miss? Hey um..don't cry. I'm sure he'll be awake any second."

"If it wasn't for me he wouldn't need to be here anyway." She turns away and clenches her eyes shut, holding handfuls of the bed sheets she scolds herself for being so annoyingly emotional in front of a person she doesn't even know.

"But it's MY FAULT he got shot. I don't care if he doesn't blame me it is my fault...I'll never forgive myself and I don't expect him to either."

"If he loves you he'll forgive you, although he won't blame you to begin with. You should forgive yourself because it wasn't your fault. One person can't really control another's actions, they just have to choose to stay or go."

"I should have stayed...he told me we could have done it together."

"But I'm guessing you did seeing as you're both her and you're both alive."

"No you don't unde..nothing I don't even know why I'm bothering you with this forget it."

"You aren't bothering me. I'm only interning so it's not like I have much to do anyway. I finished fiddling with patients dosages and the doctors said they were busy for an hour so I'm free for an hour." He sighs. "I can't wait to just learn and feel the thrill of saving lives, the blood and adrenaline pumping through my veins as I struggle to save a life.." He clears his throat. "Sorry..umm you were saying?" He sits in a chair.

"Nothing it doesn't matter..." She sighs, still faced away and curls up in a ball as silent sobs wrack her body.

He stands and puts a firm but gentle reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be just fine soon. I just know it will. I'm John by the way. John Watson. And you are..?"

"Molly Hooper.." She sighs and flips over to lay on her back, wincing as the gash on her back sends a familiar jolt of pain up her back.

"Well it's nice to meet you Miss Hooper. Here, I'll fix your dosage as well." He turns up her dosage.

"No it's fine I'm fine there's no need to do that."

"She says with a tone of utter pain." He gives her a sympathetic look. "You do need it. And I'm not surprised. Five broken and bruised ribs, bruised lung, cuts and gashes. It's bound to be painful."

She shrugs and looks sadly at Sherlock.

"What's his name? The doctors don't tell me much. Just what to do. I'm kinda like the errand boy around here."

"Um Sherlock Holmes. He's amazing, real genius and he's nice and sweet when he wants to be.." She chuckles and smiles sadly.

"That's cool. I'm guessing he's only sweet to you then." John chuckles.

"I dunno I guess I just hope that he won't hate me for almost getting him killed."

"He won't hate you. Like I said, it wasn't your fault Miss Hooper."

"Yeah it really was. I'm an idiot." Molly buries her head in her hands and rubs her face.

John sighs in defeat. "I'm sorry you think that."

"Well if you were there you would think of me as an idiot too."

"I doubt it. I've seen people do idiotic things before. To me it just seems like you were brave to be there."

"I was stupid. He told me not to go but I went so we wouldn't get hurt and we got hurt anyway because I didn't listen!"

"Well things happen for a reason Molly. Plus, you didn't mean for you guys to be harmed."

"No the last thing I wanted was for something to happen to him.."

"Exactly. Which means it wasn't your fault."

"Just because I didn't want it to happen doesn't it mean it wasn't my fault. If I just stayed with him he wouldn't have gotten bloody shot trying to protect me!"

"Hey. It's over now and it happened. Stop blaming your self for God's sake it wasn't anyone's fault but the person who shot him."

"Um oh I'm sorry I'll just stop bothering you I'm sorry." Turns on her side and stares at the wall.

"You aren't bothering me. I just don't like when people put themselves down for things they can't control.." He looks down.

"Sorry..." She looks down, feeling bad.

"It's fine." He sighs. "My sister Harry is lesbian. She gets hated on and teased and bullied all the time. It's not like she can help it. She blames herself too. I just wish people would stop blaming themselves and being hard on themselves because of things they have no control over. It wasn't your fault Molly. Just be glad he's okay. Some people aren't so lucky."

"I know, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry your sister has such a rough time, I know the feeling."

"Yeah. It just sucks. She's older than me so then people assume I'm gay. I'm not gay! Just because my sister is doesn't mean I am. It's so annoying. Nobody wants to date me because of it either which is just another thing she blames herself for. She's a senior and I'm a junior. You two are sophomores right..?"

"Erm no we're juniors."

"Oh okay. Glendale? I haven't seen you around Westpoint.."

"Yeah um Glendale. It's been sort of a...rough start to the year though."

"I can tell. Well hopefully it'll get better. I hate my Uni. I'm hated there anyway for no reason."

"Well i guess it's more of a rough many years.." She looks down and spaces out, reliving each terrible moment like it was happening all over again.

"Hey..you'll be okay. I bet you he'll make sure of that. From what I've heard, it's seems like he really loves you."

"I'm just scared that one morning he'll wake up and finally realize how not worth it I really am.."

"Anybody is worth it if they want to be. It takes effort to get yourself out of a funk. I would know." He shows her old cut scars on his arms. "Still get a bit depressed here and there but I'm remotely okay now."

She smiles sadly and shows him her own cut and scared up wrists. "I know what you mean."

He smiles softly. "You'll be okay too. I'm actually training to be a medic to go to war in Afghanistan. I'm not needed here for anything, so why not help out my country? Lives to be saved, thrills to live through, the experience. I'm putting myself to good use."

"You're a really good guy John, thank you. For you listening to my ramblings and everything"

He smiles a bit. "I just like to help, lend an ear or shoulder to cry on. I know what it's like to not be treated well so I promised myself that I'd be the exact opposite to people who deserve it."

"That's really sweet."

He blushes slightly. "Thank you. I try."

She chuckles a bit "You make it seem easy. "

He chuckles. "I guess that's a good thing. Just keep your chin up and be positive. That's pretty much the corniest advice ever, but it's true." John laughs.

"I just feel myself losing it sometimes and I can't control it I just sort of break."

"I know what you mean. I mean that's another reason why I'm a perfect candidate for war. I have to control it a bit, plus I don't have any friends, and my mum and dad are divorced and work all the time so I hardly see them anyway and my sisters just never home so basically if I die nobody will even notice. It won't be a big loss unlike some of these people who die and have big families and memorials. That's what's depressing. Nobody who has people who love them should die..it sucks."

She sighs and looks at him sadly. "I know exactly what you mean. My dad doesn't even know what's happened. He's in Singapore on a business trip but i don't think he'd care anyway...my mom died. well earlier today. I don't have any siblings. She tried killing me for the past seventeen years and now I have Sherlock and he is all I need but I feel like too much of a burden on him.."

"That sucks. But by what I've heard from the doctors he's in pretty bad shape too. They suspect abuse. Dented spine, really scary deep scars, bruised skull. And patches of burned skin I think. So I'm pretty sure you're like a saving grace for him. You have each other and I think that's pretty amazing."

"Yeah his step dad...his deal is way worse than mine I'm acting like a baby compared to how he should be feeling. It makes me feel bad but I try to help him as best as I can. I miss him and he's right there." She laughs sadly and rubs her face.

"He'll wake up soon Molly."

As if on cue, Sherlock gasps and opens his eyes wide.

The first thing he says is "Molly!"

John smiles at Molly. "Told you so.." He leaves the room.

"Sherlock love I'm over here oh my god hi!" She gets up shakily, dragging the iv behind her she wobbles her way to his bed and grips onto his hand and rubs his jaw.

"Molly?" He blinks, his eyes sensitive to the bright hospital lights. "Hey no no go rest I'm right here." He takes her hand and kisses it weakly.

"I'm not going anywhere." She kisses him deeply, holding his face between her small hands. Tears of relief fall down her face as she smiles down at him.

He blushes and cups her face, kissing her back deeply and smiles up at her, tears forming in his shockingly aqua eyes.

John walks by and smiles, giving her two thumbs up.

Her smile drops a bit and sadness and guilt reflect off of her deep brown eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"No shh. I don't wanna hear that."

"But it's true." She sighs, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too..." He looks down and bites his lip. "I..I'm so sorry. I just meant to protect you."

"You did I was being stupid. Classic Molly move." She picks his chin up and kisses him gently.

"I freaking killed your mom. I killed someone...oh my god I killed someone!" His eyes flood with tears.

She feels extremely guilty and holds his face gently but firmly between her hands. "Hey look at me. Right now."

He breathes heavily and sobs a bit but looks at her. "I killed her!"

"Shh. shh. she would have killed me and you if you didn't. It was self defense it was not your fault!" She rubs his cheeks and leans her forehead on his, staring intently into his eyes.

*whispers* "But she was your mum..." He looks down again. "I'm the monster he said I was." Sherlock cries into the blanket.

She lifts his head up again and looks into his eyes so he finds comfort in them. She runs her hands through his hair soothingly. "Shh you're nothing close to one."

He calms down a bit and stares into her eyes.

"It's okay. It's all going to be okay I'm here and you're here and it's all okay. I love you Sherlock. I love you so much."

He nods. I love you too Molly. I'm about to say something really corny, but it's true. "You are my absolute saving grace and the light of my pathetic life. I love you so much." He smiles and chuckles.

She blushes and chuckles then hugs him tightly, being careful of his wounds. "You're mine too."

He kisses her softly. "Oh no..."

She looks at him concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Mycroft is visiting today...and I'm like this."

She looks down guiltily and wrings her hands. "Oh..my fault...I'm sorry."

"Shhhhhhhh no. But he's getting rid of Jacob today too!" He smiles.

"Ha. Yeah it is no use denying it. And yeah that's good, great!" She sniffles and sighs, staring at the floor.

"Molly stop it! It wasn't your fault it was your mums!"

"But I didn't listen to you and stay with you and went off by myself like an idiot and look what happened! I got you shot!"

"As long as I protected you I don't care. And I'm fine. I always am."

"You're lying in a hospital bed with a hole next to your heart! How is that fine!? Goddamn idiot Molly!" She feels herself growing weaker and she sighs, dropping herself on the floor next to his bed and leans her head against it. "Sorry.."

"Molly!?" He leans over the bed cringing slightly but grabs her hand. "It's fine because I did it for you."

"That shouldn't make it fine. I'm so dependent on you now and I feel horrible for it and I'm sorry!"

"I depend on you too. So I'm sorry too."

"You shut up you're the only thing that gives my life purpose so don't go apologizing for it okay?"

"It goes the same for you Molly."

"It doesn't justify what I made you go through, what you are going through."

"The only thing I'm going through right now is gaining a battle scar for fighting for you. And that's a gift to me."

She cries and reaches for his hand. "I never want you to have to feel pain because of me."

He squeezes her hand. "It wasn't because of you, it was because of her."

"But you were there because of me."

"I didn't have to be, I chose to be. I chose to protect you."

Molly sighs shakily and leans her head back, staring at the ceiling. "I'm still sorry."

"And so am I."

"I'll have to text Mycroft...oh gosh here we go..."

* * *

**There ya go! We had a hard time figuring out which people would get shot haha that sound terrible but that's what our main issue was.**

**Okay we both cried while writing the next chapter. It consists of extremely sentimental Mycroft and Sherlock moments but if this happened in real life we would have definitely been sobbing if this happened in the show. Just you wait ;)**

**I'll upload it tomorrow. It's really long. This chapter was really long too wow almost 3500 words. Thats a lots of words**

**Kay i'm gonna go eat pizza now. Love you guys**

**-Katie-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo wassup. It's been a little while and i apologize for the wait but ive had a really busy week so thank god it's finally the weekend. **

**Without further ado here it is.**

**The chapter that made me and Melanie cry while writing it.**

**Warning: it's so OOC it's not even funny but yeah. It's cute. So deal with it. Bitch. Love you.**

* * *

Before sherlock can send a text to his brother, Mycroft sends one to him first.

~Sherlock I was just on my way to the house when I heard of some domestic disturbance and I was informed it involved you and your...girlfriend. Are you okay? MH

~Umm I got shot. SH

~Oh my god. How much blood did you lose? How severe? What type of gun? Who? Why? I need answers brother MH

~Jesus Mycroft... A lot but I'm alive, grazed my heart, Molly's evil mum, because she's evil, idk wth type of gun I'm sorry I was distracted by the bullet, and she's dead so... SH

~Molly's your girlfriend..? Remember what I told you about sentiment, you got shot for heavens sake! MH

~Shut up Mycroft it wasn't her fault. SH

~What hospital are you in? MH

~What do you think? Only the one we were born and raised around Mycroft SH

~Ugh I'm sorry Sherlock there are two hospitals within equal distance of where the incident took place. MH

~St. Bart's! SH

~Yes I figured that out myself no need for the attitude. MH

~Woah woah woah hold on just one second. Did..did MYCROFT HOLMES APOLOGIZE!? ? SH

~I believe that the correct acronym is 'stfu' or something like that. MH

~? SH

~Breathe a word of that to anyone and I'll make sure your girlfriend finds out all about how you played pirates in your diaper with a paper hat a child. MH

~? SH

~Don't give me that. MH

~Give you what? SH

~I can practically see you make those faces. MH

~? SH

~Oh god quit it. MH

~Fine fine. You're no funnnn mycroftttt SH

Just then Mycroft Holmes strides into the hospital room, a look of worry could be seen on his face but as soon as he sees Sherlock safe in the bed he replaces it with his more common emotionless facade and walks quickly over to Sherlock and smiles at him. "Hello dear Brother."

Sherlock stares at his professional brother with a look of slight intimidation and clears his throat. "Hello Mycroft. Nice to see you again."

Mycroft furrows his eyebrows then sighs. He reaches out a hand, almost like he wanted to touch him to make sure he was okay, but he quickly pulled it back and made it look as if he was checking the time on his watch. "I'm glad to say that in about a half hour Jacob will no longer be in this town and in an hour he will no longer be in this country."

Sherlock notices and glances down, hoping that his brother would show him some sort of affection after shutting him out and tears up but blinks it away making look like he had sleep in his eyes. "That's..that's great. Thank you.."

"It's the least I could do after.." He sighs again and looks down.

"After...?"

"Everything that happened after mummy died..."

Sherlock keeps his straight posture the whole time even though it was quite painful, not wanting to look intimidated. "Oh yeah..umm I'm sorry..again Mycroft. I'm sorry."

"I'm the one that should be sorry Sherlock so I will not accept your apologizes nor do I expect you to accept mine after how...inconsiderate and well how big of an ass I was."

Sherlock blinks a few times in surprise and tries his hardest not to break down. "It's in the past now.."

"But it was terrible and unforgivable. And I am sherlock." He looks up suddenly, hoping sherlock can see the honesty and hear the raw emotion he was trying to convey.

Sherlock gives him a small reassuring smile and nods. "You're my older brother. It's kinda my job to forgive you.."

His shoulders visibly slump with relief and he smiles slightly back at him. Hesitantly he reaches a hand out and ruffles his hair like he used to do when they were kids.

Sherlock clenches his jaw trying very hard to contain the tears but fails, and starts sobbing, and he looks away from Mycroft ashamed. "I know..I..I know..c-caring isn't an..an ad-advantage. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He avoids eye contact afraid of Mycroft making fun of him.

Mycroft drops his new umbrella and it clatters to the floor as he envelops his brother in a hug, tears of his own falling silently down his face.

Sherlock sobs into his elder brothers shoulder, enjoying the warm but stiff, familiar arms of his brother around him. He couldn't remember the last time this happened and he thought probably when they were very young. He savored it, not knowing when or if the opportunity would ever come again. "I'm so sorry..I'm so sorry.." He keeps repeating.

Mycroft rocks his brother like he used to do when they were young. "Hush now Sherlock you have no reason to be sorry." He pats Sherlock's back soothingly, not realizing how terrible of a brother he was until now, and realizing how much he missed him.

"I'm sorry for being annoying and a brat and a bug and a insolent child and a mistake and the worst brother ever. I never meant to drive you away!" Sherlock cries harder and hugs him a bit tighter, cringing in pain but not caring.

"Sherlock Holmes you will stop saying such lies right now! You were a better son than I was for our parents. You were no mistake nor insolent and you are a better brother than I deserve. We may not see eye to eye but siblings rarely do. I do care about you Sherlock. I pushed everything away when mum died and I am so sorry for blaming you. If anyone's the worst brother ever it's me and I'm so sorry."

"But you told me I was those things. It wouldn't have made a difference anyway because I believed them from Jacob. He said I'm a monster. I did kill someone so I guess I am. It's all the truth and you were right. You're always right...you never lie. I don't even deserve to be here. That bullet should've just killed me." He cries and winces in pain.

"Sherlock shut up. Your loss would break my heart. As well as..Molly's? Yes Molly. I know you killed her Sherlock I know but you had more than enough reason too. As far as Jacob goes he's an imbecile! ANYTHING he called you or told you needs to be deleted from your brain right now! And anything I said that go along the same lines of that too because I. Was. Lying. I'm an ass okay? I said what I said because I was lashing out to push away the emotions I was feeling but I never stopped to think of what would happen to you if I did leave you alone with Jacob because I'm so self centered and I'm so sorry."

Sherlock looks down. "12 years Mycroft. For 12 years I prayed that you would come and save me and you never showed." Sherlock cries silently.

"The biggest mistake I'll ever make and I'll never forgive myself. I hate myself for it I truly do I'm a horrible person. I'm the monster and I'm sorry. "

"You're not a monster..you were right to get out when you could. You were 13. I was only five. You didn't need the responsibility of me anyway. I don't just have the bullet wound either..I didn't want to tell you."

"Shut up Sherlock you're wrong. I was wrong and stupid and a scared little brat. I should have brought you with me. I thought about you everyday but I just hoped you forgot about me and the horrible ways I treated you. I prayed to whatever god there is that you deleted me but I never stopped watching over you but there was only so much I could do at 13 and I'm so bloody sorry. I recently learned about Jacobs...'games' that he played with you and I never felt worse in my life" His voice cracks and he leans on the bed for support as his vision is conflicted with tears.

Sherlock looks down. "Dented spine, deep whip scars from destroyed skin and tissue, patches of burned skin and a very bruised skull. They said it's a miracle I'm alive and that most people would've died after only a few blows to the head. Guess I'm thick skulled, but we already knew that. Anyway my point is, you work for the government and have an important job. You don't need a scarred twerp of a brother to be ashamed of. It may be best if you delete me.."

Mycroft shakes his head furiously. "It's my fault that you are that way Sherlock and by god I'm going to accept you scars or no scars. No doubt I've given myself many over the years but not to the extent of yours. You are my brother Sherlock and never forget that. If people in my line of profession will not respect me and my brother then I will not respect them and I'll find another table of ticks to keep secrets for."

Sherlock looks up at him teary eyed. "Caring isn't an advantage.." He looks down again.

"No it isn't but it is necessary and unavoidable and might as well embrace it."

"Quite literally" Sherlock smiles a little and cringes again.

"How bad does it hurt Brother?"

Tears sting Sherlocks eyes. "Like hell. It's not just the bullet hole. It's my back too."

"He chained me up like an animal while he whipped his anger and drunkenness out on me.."

Mycroft nods, sadness and guilt flashing in his eyes before getting up. He pats Sherlock's shoulder before going to get someone to give him more pain medication.

"No. No more medication...I..I can't."

"Sherlock you are in pain. Why can't you? Are you afraid of becoming addicted again..?"

Sherlock trembles a little and nods. "Plus It always hurts like this when it starts to heal."

Mycroft sighs and pulls a chair up next to his brothers bed.

"You don't have to stay if you have business to attend to..plus Molly will probably be back from buying me stuff at the gift shop soon.."

"I don't have anything scheduled for the next three days. Do you..not want me to meet Molly?" He narrows his eyes questioningly.

Sherlock looks down. "Well you hate the fact she's my girlfriend and she's sensitive..."

"Well if what we just doing isn't sensitive then I do not know what is. And no I do not hate the fact that she is your girlfriend I just never contemplated it happening. I find it rather good that you found a companion that you can spend time with."

"It was sensitive. And thanks..she's pretty amazing."

"Well then I cannot wait to make her acquaintance."

Sherlock smiles. He turns to his side where the dressing gown parts slightly and Mycroft can see the large deep gashes on top of older gash scars on his whole back.

He sighs, feeling his eyes well up again and reaches his hands forward, putting a hand on either side of the largest scar but being careful not to touch any and hurt him. "I wish I could have been there to defend you and take your place."

"Be glad you weren't Mycroft. You wouldn't do well chained up anyhow."

"It's my job as your older brother to protect you and I failed and I am so sorry."

"You were out making something of yourself. You should be proud. I'm still a nothing. That's probably all I'll ever be."

"I am not proud I am ashamed and hateful of myself for abandoning you. Self loathing doesn't even begin to cover it Sherlock."

He nods slowly. "I told Molly and I'll tell you. I don't want anyone to blame themselves for my actions."

"They weren't your actions they were mine and Jacobs. You were just forced to take them."

"I stayed didn't I? I could've..I dunno become homeless or something. Probably would've been better since I wasn't getting food or sleep anyway."

"Which is a result of my poor actions. Don't blame yourself for any of the terrible things you have been through Sherlock I will not stand for it."

Sherlock shrugs. When you're used to it for 12 years it becomes routine. You hardly give it a second thought except for the brief moments of utter fear and physical pain and the everlasting mental and emotional pain. But like I said, you get used to it."

"I get it alright! I'm a horrible brother I'm a horrible person for abandoning you and I am very very sorry! Please stop I can't handle how much this making me feel...anything. It hurts and I'm sorry for not being strong like you are I'm so sorry!" He buries his head in his hands, overcome with emotion as his body wracks with silent uncontrollable sobs.

He looks down ashamed. "You aren't terrible. You're a good brother. Told you I'm the terrible one."

"Stop Sherlock please stop saying such horrid lies. I know that's what you believe but it's dead wrong." He stares down at the floor and watches as his tears sting his face and fall into a mini puddle on the floor by his shoes.

Sherlock stays silent for a moment. "Can I pleaseeee just die? It hurts too much. Everything. Everything hurts."

"WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES!" His expression starts off angry but quickly fades to deep sorrow. "How dare you even make such a suggestion. It's going to get better now. Everything's going to get better I promise."

Sherlock clenches his jaw. "NEVER call me William, EVER."

"Then NEVER make a suggestion like that again. EVER!"

Sherlock huffs and crosses his arms in front of his chest hard before yelping in pain and gripping the sheets.

Mycroft sighs and rubs his face, visibly upset by his brothers pain.

"Well I'm a freaking idiot. Ughhh fuuu... That hurt." Takes a slow breath.

"Sherlock you have to take more pain meds. It doesn't have to be morphine it can be something with less addictive properties but you're letting yourself suffer."

"Maybe I'm addicted to suffering Mycroft. I honestly wouldn't be surprised." He says half sarcastically.

Mycroft mumbles something to himself before getting up and staring outside.

"Whaaat?"

He sighs and leans his head on the window. "Nothing Sherlock."

"You and I both know it's not nothing now spill."

"I just. I don't how to react Sherlock I wanted to come in here and get my apology in then spend a couple days with you making sure you were safe. I didn't expect my little brother to say he wants to be dead."

"Well if you think about it, it would solve every problem.."

"What about Molly? She has no one else besides her dad, who still has not been informed on anything and who knows if he'll want to stick around after. How long after you off yourself do you think it'll be before she or I does it too? "It's the cowards way out and an answer to nothing! It causes more problems and that's it."

Sherlock looks down. "I don't think you'd have the courage to Mycroft. Even if you wanted to."

"I wouldn't bet on that if I were you then."

"Molly...Molly would. That's why I'm not."

He nods and sits down again.

"If I ever lose her..I don't think I'd be able to handle it Mycroft. She means the world to me. And when were together it reminds me of how mum and dad used to be."

He smiles a bit, remembering how in love and perfect their parents were together.

"They were so perfect and happy. I ruined it." He tears up.

"No sherlock...you didn't. Jacob ruined it.." He sighs and buries his head in his hands again.

"I wasn't going to tell you because I figured you were going to tear him apart but I figure if you want to you have entitled the right to."

"Not dad. Dad died saving my life. That was my fault. He died because of I me"

"He wouldn't have had to save your life if...Jacob didn't set our house on fire in the first place."

What!?

He sighs and exhales shakily. "You know we were, are a rather well off family. More than enough money. Well. Jacob wanted it, badly. So he staged everything with setting our house on fire and was planning on killing everyone but mom so he could marry her and get the money. But dad saved you and me that's what ruined his plan; us living."

He balls his hands to fists. "You have to let me at him Mycroft you have to!" He tears up.

"I...think I can help with that.. Granted it won't be long and it'll be considered part of the interrogation but I'll let you. This once Sherlock."

He smirks. "Ooh he's gonna get it."

"Sherlock.. You have to be careful when it comes to this kind of stuff."

"What kind of stuff!? I'm fine Mycroft."

"If you get too emotionally into it you could get arrested too."

"He deserves it! They have no idea what he's done to me!" He tears up and looks furious.

"Sherlock I know you want to beat him to a pulp but you just can't and I'm sorry I wish I could let you but as long as he's in custody you just can't do that."

"Why not!? What if he isn't in custody!?"

"If he isn't in custody then he's as free as you are."

"Then let me go see him and let me stand up for myself just once before he goes. I know you were fibbing about him being gone because your people were lazy and took an extra lunch hour. Please let me. I'll be ok."

Mycroft sighs heavily. "Not right now..wait until tomorrow you need to rest more."

He sighs. "Fine. But promise you'll let me."

"Fine I promise."

"Good."

Sherlock smiles and enjoys his brothers company for the first time in a long time and is pleased when he approves of Molly later that day.

* * *

**So yup. that was that. i thhhhhhhhhhhink we're writing the next few chapters this weekend and next week it all depends on my amount of homework from my fucking stupid teachers WHO THINK THAT I DONT HAVE ANYTHING ELSE BETTER TO DO THEN THEIR STUPID ASS HOMEWORK.**

**fuck. poptarts. **

**no i don't mean that as a verb just in general. **

**I do no nor have I have nor will I ever want to have any kind of...intimate contact with a pop tart. no matter what flavor.**

**even the chocolate ones.**

**kay bye.**

**-Katie-**

**that got awkward...**

**i apologize most sincerely.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wowowowowow I am a bitch! I have had this in my inbox to upload for about a week and i completely forgot to update it! I'm so so so sorry!**

* * *

Sherlock had gotten home from the hospital a few days later and had been "trying" to take it easy as the doctors instructed. He had chatted with Mycroft for a bit before he went to check on Jacob ' s status. He had gotten a new flat and a new address. 221B Baker Street with a nice woman, Mrs. Martha Hudson, who had helped him once on the street that time he ran away for a few days.

Sherlock lies in bed reading a book with a cup of tea beside him. "Dull, boring, predictable" he huffs.

A few minutes later Mrs. Hudson knocks lightly on his door. "Woo-hoo, Sherlock dear there's a man at the door for you but the doorbell was missing. He says he's your brother."

"Yeah, yeah let him in. And the doorbell was annoying me so I put it in a proper place. You have far too many friends."

She huffs slightly in response as she walks back downstairs. "Now I'm going to have to get a man to come down and fix it." She let's Mycroft in and disappears back into her flat while he makes his way upstairs. "How are you recovering little brother?"

"Ugh I'm fine!"

Mycroft's jaw clenches and he huffs out a breath. He clears his throat before speaking. "Ok then..the time has come."

Sherlock smirks and jumps up, cringing a bit. "It's good I sent Molly shopping then."

"Right...let's be off then I have a car waiting for us downstairs."

Sherlock rushes downstairs and into the car.

Mycroft rubs his face and sighs before, using his umbrella like a walking stick, joins Sherlock in the waiting car.

"Let's go let's go!" Sherlock bounces in his seat excitedly like a little child.

Mycroft shakes his head slightly before urging the driver faster to Jacob's house.

He smirks at his brother, who responded to his request. "Have you gone soft Mycroft?"

"No I just haven't exactly seen anyone this excited to hurt someone before."

He gives him a glare. "It's not SOMEONE it's JACOB!"

"As if I don't know that."

Sherlock rolls his eyes and huffs at his elder brothers snide remark. "Well you would too if he'd beat you to a bloody pulp every day for five years."

Mycroft looks away guiltily and stares out the window.

Sherlock looks out his window and crosses his arms. "All scores must be settled Mycroft. If not, it leaves an imbalance that will someday cause a weakness. "

Mycroft chuckles noiselessly. "I'm the one that told you that when we were young. Nice to know that not everything I told you was pointless."

"Did you now? I believe all you said was, and I quote, "Caring not an advantage. Never owe anyone anything. You'll suffer." Yeah because that's totally what I said...for being a brat. Although it's no use now," Sherlock said.

"No you owe me nothing Sherlock.."

"Sure"

"What could you owe me? I'm the one who abandoned you."

"I owe you a life of no burdens. Because that's what I am. A burden."

Mycroft sighs and looks at his brother, "no. You're not a burden, you're my brother."

"That you never wanted."

"Most small children develop a small sense of jealousy when they hear they are having a younger sibling. That's all it was but I got over it. I know it's not my area but I do love you Sherlock. Believe it or not."

Sherlock actually laughs out loud, choking a bit on air.

Mycroft frowns and turns away, closing his eyes he tries to go into his mind palace slightly annoyed and hurt that his brother doesn't believe him.

Sherlock shakes his head in sarcastic chuckles and looks out the window.

Mycroft sighs and attempts to ignore his brother's mockery.

He stays silent the rest of the ride

Shortly after they arrive at Jacob's house and Mycroft stops Sherlock as he practically jumps out of the car. "Please be careful. If anything goes wrong I'm pulling you out of there."

Sherlock scowls at him. "Why would you? You'd probably get a scratch." He runs in.

Mycroft mumbles "how many times do I have to say I'm sorry," under his breath as he watches his brothers retreating figure worriedly.

Sherlock stops at the door when he sees Jacob, all his fear coming back to the surface.

Jacob, already drunk even though it's only half past noon, stumbles to the door after seeing Sherlock in the window and glares down at him before belching in his face. "Where the hell have you been boy?!"

"I've..I've umm..been...here?"

She hugs him back and bites her lip. "Well it's not exactly me. According to your handy dandy mind palace here /I/ just got back from shopping three minutes ago. This is me in here. I guess it's sorta the same thing I'm just not afraid of everything in here which is nice but it makes me ramble on and on and. Oh I'll shut up now."

He smiles a bit and tears up. "Oh no...umm so am I going to die?"

She shrugs. "I can't make that decision for you."

"It's not really a decision.."

"It can be for you. See your brain is so cool that it's kind of up to you at this point if you want to stay up here forever or go back but if you don't make it quick thennnn you won't have a choice and you'll end up...dead."

"But I don't know how..So you're saying that my brain..mind palace is like limbo? So that's why I can't hear people when I think in here."

"Eh kinda. That and because you chose to stop listening."

"Life got to hard to handle. I stopped feeling, speaking, listening, caring.."

She nods knowingly and interlaces their fingers but she feels cold and fake.

Sherlock tears up and looks down. "I wish I were actually with you...no offense?"

"Eh none taken. All you'll find here are kind of like 4-d holograms of reality. You can touch but it's gonna feel so obviously fake. Even I can feel the falseness. It's a bit like being plastic to be honest. I'd prefer the real me too."

He hugs her. Now I feel bad... He chuckles sadly. "So its just kind of like her soul in a copy of her body?"

She chuckles too and runs a hand through his hair. "Don't feel bad. And yes I guess you can consider it that way. "

He kisses her then pulls away. "Wait! Am I..her..croft?"

His brother's head snaps up and he looks at him, his eyes glazed over with unshed tears. "Sherlock!"

Sherlock breathes shallowly and groans in pain.

"It's okay just try not to move we're almost at the hospital."

He looks at him and his eyes slowly droop again. He starts to go into shock from blood loss and shakes. Sherlock re-enters his mind palace and screams in pain.

Molly appears in front of him again wearing the same clothes she did when they slept under the stars. "You're going into shock! You have to find something to help calm you down!"

"I..." Sherlock yells in pain and crumples to the floor in a ball.

"Oh well bullocks to the shock i guess. If that was all your shock was then you pretty much skipped it. Now you're going to feel pain. Your head was banged violently against a wall twice, you've lost a lot of blood. You have to control the pain!"

He cries hard and screams in pain. "HOW!?"

"Well for starters focus on something else stop thinking about it!"

"I...i cant!"

"Not to be a self-centered bitch but think about me! Real me of course though."

He nods and tries his best.

"You can do it. Just think about even the fact that you know nothing about the planets if that's what it takes."

Back in the hospital, Sherlock is lying still on a cot and Mycroft and Molly are around him. They watch him silently and Molly bites her fingernails, her forehead seeming to be in a permanent crease or worry and nerves.

Mycroft sits in a chair with his face in his hands, staring at the ground. They both jump in alarm when they hear his heart monitor indicator sound and go red, beeping profusely.

"W-what does that mean?"

Mycroft presses the red "emergency help" button as nurses run in.

Molly's eyes widen and she backs away to let them do what they can to help him and she feels herself start to shake.

Doctors and nurses try their best to stabilize him. After a few moments, the only sound in the room was a loud constant beep, signaling the flatlining and death of the younger Holmes as his heart stopped beating.

"No..no no no no god no please."

Mycroft stares at the wall emotionless as he drowns out the sounds of Mollys pleas and sobs. He walks up to Sherlock and pats his hand. "Now you will have your paradise brother.."

* * *

**I hope you guys like cliffhangers! l:). Unibrow smiley face does.**

**I love this new wallpaper conspiracy thing going around on tumblr. It's so awesome.**

**I love how crazy johnlock shippers were getting scared and apprehensive about it. lol i chuckled.**

**i had to defend my friend today, well technically not its yesterday, over the fact that sherlolly has just as big of a chance at becoming canon as johnlock does.**

**it was rough. i was gettin ready to cut a bitch, she was very mean. Then she tried to turn my facts around and make fun of me? OkAy BiTcH! I've been bullied for a majority of my life! I can put up with your helpless pathetic words. Maybe the naive nine year old me but fifteen year old me is taking none of your bullshit. So whateves. I...**

**LET IT GOOOOO LET IT GOOOOO, and that's pretty much the only frozen lyrics that can relate to that particular predicament. well. i'm going to go bust out a chapter for SSMLMHY. **

**fuck it's spring break, almost the end of it! It's 1:00 am, (technically where i am currently sitting it's 2 am because i'm on "vacation" in Tennessee.) **

**dont get me wrong! it's beautiful here and warmish and stuff but i've just been sitting in a house all week. For...5 days now i think. we're leaving in two.**

**I think we're staying in Gatlinburg? I dunno. But tomorrow my parents are forcing me to leave the safety of our rented cabin and making me walk around town with my older brother. Eh at least they're giving me money, which i will make sure to waste on useless shit and food. **

**That is all.**

**Adios for now. We'll have the next chapter written by about this time next week.**

**Well we should at least, that's what we agreed upon.**

**Anyways.**

**Bye. For now.**

**-Katie- **


End file.
